An Unexpected Situation
by Greath
Summary: Cloudjumper secretly likes Toothless but doesn't know how, when or if to tell him. After some encouragement from an unlikely dragon. He decided to try to make a move but will Toothless like it?


The roaring wind blew against his face as he zigzagged between the trees and the foliage, attempting to make as little noise as possible. The Gods must have been favoring him because this chilly November night offered no moonlight; which was a blessing. Thanks to his black scales, fast speed, and echolocation, the Night Fury had the upper wing tonight. He made a few sharp turns and did several more zigzag maneuvers before hiding behind a large boulder, trying to control his heavy breathing.

Once his breathing became steady again, Toothless peaked out from behind the boulder. His eyes scanned the area in front of him, hoping his pursuer had lost sight of him. After surveying the area the third time, the drake deemed it safe and lowered his head. "Looks like I finally lost him." Toothless mumbled to himself. As he hugged the ground, he unknowingly crushed a few leaves that were beneath him. He froze in his spot as anxiety and alertness quickly took him over. His head quickly turned in all directions, looking to see if the noise attracted _him_. With wide eyes and a terrified expression, Toothless' eyes came face to face with the ones he's been trying to avoid all night.

"Looks like I win again, though you were able to stay hidden a little longer this time. As I've mentioned before, you should try to hide in areas that will mask your scent and body. Like last time, even though your body was hidden I was able to find you by your scent. Try covering yourself in mud next time." The voice in front of him explained.

"Thanks for your advice, Cloudjumper. I'll keep them in mind the next time we play hind and seek." Toothless told the Stormcutter with a curly smile on his face.

"It's my pleasure, Alpha. I look forward to our next game." the large dragon replied, bowing his head.

The Night Fury gave an annoyed moan "Jumper, how many times do I need to tell you? Only call me Alpha when other dragons are around. When it's just me then you call me Toothless."

"As you wish, Toothless," He lowered his head again "we should get back to the village. You have a long day ahead of you." He added.

"Yeah, don't remind me." the Night Fury grumped "Terrible Terrors are the worse. They're annoying, listen to no one, and they cause trouble wherever they go. And I'm only talking about one, for the love of Akara* how am I supposed to relocate two dozen of them to another part of the island?" The drake slashed at a nearby tree, leaving deep claw marks in the bark.

"You shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure they'll listen to you since you're now the Alpha." The dragon gave him a friendly smile.

Toothless turned his attention away from the tree. He felt the confidence in both his friend's eyes and voice. "I hope you're right." He mumbled to himself but loudly enough for the other dragon to hear.

Since the incident with the Bewilderbeast roughly two months ago, all the dragons seemed to look up to him. At first the Night Fury didn't mind, in fact he even boasted about it, but that only lasted a week. One day, as Toothless was telling his story between him and the Bewilderbeast to a new group of dragons coming in from the far south, Stormfly pulled the dragon to the side. The blue Nadder wasn't afraid to voice her opinion to the new alpha. After the talk, the onyx dragon took what she said with a grain of salt and quickly returned to his playful loyal self but still tried to show some dominance when the situation demanded.

"I know I'm right. Listen Alph-, ahem, Toothless. Ever since that day, all the dragons, me included, we all have a deep respect for you. What you did was truly outstanding and courageous and because of that you've earned the loyalty of all of us. No dragon would think twice about not listening to you." The Stormcutter bowed his head again.

The Night Fury looked at the gold eyes in front of him. The blackness of the night gave them a glowing appearance. After listening to what he said, Toothless knew Cloudjumper was speaking the truth. Now that he was the Alpha, no dragon in their right mind would deny his orders. After what felt like several minutes of silence Toothless spoke up with a grateful smile "Thanks for the wisdom talk." he rubbed his head against the other's, and let out a sigh "Come on. Let's go home."

If Toothless had to describe his morning in one word, it would be calm. At first he was surprised that all twenty four Terrors listened to him and did what he said without any problem. It was either because he was the Alpha or because Cloudjumper was above them. Whichever one it was, the black dragon was pleased that they weren't causing trouble. As Toothless was going over the flight formation for the small dragons, Cloudjumper was flying above them, making sure none of the dragons were going to give the Alpha a hard time. On his second fly-by he noticed something different about Toothless. After examining him, Cloudjumper saw that he didn't have his red tailfin on but instead he was wearing a brown one that seemed to mimic the movement of his real one. As he completed his forth holding pattern, he gently landed a few feet away from the Alpha.

"Now remember, there should be three groups of eight and each group will be in a V formation behind me and Cloudjumper- oh speaking of here he is." Toothless said as he noticed said dragon approaching him.

"Greetings, Alpha" The large dragon bowed. "I've completed my guard watch as requested. Are you ready to fly?"

"Thank you, my friend… yes we are all ready to take off." The onyx dragon gave a friendly smile.

Cloudjumper gave him a smile also before his eyes slowly made their way to Toothless' tail. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Alpha," he said

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not intruding but asking this but why is your damaged tailfin brown and not red? And why aren't you wearing the saddle Hiccup uses?"

Toothless couldn't help but giggle at his question.

"No CJ, you're not intruding. A few years ago, during the Egg Laying season, Hiccup and I were flying when a huge swarm of dragons suddenly appeared. Hiccup did his best to dodge the incoming dragons but in the process he ended up losing his helmet. Later that day Snotlout made a comment about how all of the dragons can fly whenever they wanted and I always needed Hiccup's help. So all night long he was hard at work making me a tailfin that didn't require his assistance. When I first got it I was beyond excited. Ten second didn't go by before I was in the air, flying around. I heard my human call for me but at the time I was so filled with joy I didn't hear him. He probably thought I left and would never come back, but I did. And boy was he happy to see me. He ran up and gave me a long, tight hug; so tight in fact that for a second it was hard to breath. I was also able to find his helmet, which made him happier" He stopped talking to fill his lungs with air. "The next day I brought the original tailfin he made me, but he kept telling me that I had the new fin and I didn't need his help. But he didn't know that having him on my back, half controlling my movements was a thousand times better than flying on my own. Unfortunately I had to destroy the new tailfin in order to get him to understand."

"But why are you wearing it now?"

"Now that he is Chief and I'm the Alpha we both don't have the time to spend all day together, like we use to. So he made me another tailfin that can let me fly on my own." He brought his tail into the Stormcutter's view. "See?" He said as he moved his good tailfin up and down and the fake one mimicked its exact movements.

"Interesting," Cloudjumper said, as he watched both tailfins move.

"Yes it is. Hiccup is quite a talented person… now enough talking lets fly. I want to get this done before noon." Toothless told him.

"Certainly, Alpha, but why are we relocating only these two dozen when there are hundreds all over Berk?" The Stormcutter asked

"Because these Terrors are notorious troublemakers, they've been stealing the villagers' food, keeping them up at night, and some of them," Toothless turned his head and gave a serious look to a yellow Terror, who quickly lowered its head and gave a quite apologetic whimper. "have been seen numerous times leaving their dropping by the doorsteps of homes, causing people to step in it as they step out of their homes."

Cloudjumper's face was full of disgust after hearing the last reason. He faced the Terror and yelled "How disrespectful! You all should be banished. All of you bow and apologize to your alpha!"

Almost instantly all twenty four heads bowed and in unison said "We're sorry, Alpha"

"Apology accepted. Now let's fly."

A few moments later all twenty six dragons were in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So believe it or not but I started to write this story back in June and at the time this would of been the first Cloudless story posted but I never got a chance to finish it until now. I was going to do a lot of writing over the weekend (finish this story and work on another one) but I got a bad cold the other day (thanks Dad) and I feel like crap. Hope you guys liked the first chapter! <strong>

**~Greath**


End file.
